1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
To date, as a front projection type projector, a configuration has been known wherein a short focal projection optical device whose projection distance is shortened is employed in order to improve a degree of freedom in installing the projector (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-334052).
In the projector described in JP-A-2007-334052, the projection optical device includes at an optical path downstream extremity an aspherical mirror having a reflecting surface of a free-form surface shape which is not rotationally symmetric. Then, by an image being reflected by the aspherical mirror, the angle of the image is widened through an image opening provided in a top surface, among sidewalls configuring an exterior housing, which intersects in a vertical direction. With this kind of configuration, it is possible to install the projector in a position near a projection surface such as a screen, improving the degree of freedom in installing the projector.
However, as the projector, a configuration is in heavy usage wherein a plurality of operation buttons for prompting a user to operate and implement a starting, and the like, of the projector are exposed to the outside of the exterior housing.
Then, in the projector described in JP-A-2007-334052, when employing the plurality of operation buttons, the following first and second disposition positions are conceivable as the disposition positions of the plurality of operation buttons.
The first disposition position is a position on the top surface of the exterior housing on a side nearer to the projection surface than the image opening.
Also, the second disposition position is on a sidewall of the exterior housing adjacent to the top surface.
However, when the plurality of operation buttons are disposed in the first disposition position, there is a problem in that the projected image is blocked by the user's hand, or the like, when the plurality of operation buttons are operated, and a projection image displayed on the projection surface cannot be maintained in a good condition.
Meanwhile, when the plurality of operation buttons are disposed in the second disposition position, it is possible to avoid the projected image being blocked by the user's hand, or the like, even when the plurality of operation buttons are operated, and maintain the projection image in the good condition. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to operate the plurality of operation buttons in comparison with when the plurality of operation buttons are disposed in the first disposition position.